


Когда ты Аддамс

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И вот тут-то Мерлин вдруг понял. Возможно, его одноклассники не монстры. Возможно, монстр — это он сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда ты Аддамс

Когда ты Аддамс, тебе гораздо сложнее хранить свои тайны, чем другим — нормальным — людям. Тяжело пытаться прятать скелеты в шкафу, когда твои собственные родители чрезвычайно ими гордятся. Если бы не строгие правила муниципалитета, запрещающие вычурное оформление лужаек и фасадов домов, они бы эти скелеты с удовольствием выставили на всеобщее обозрение вне зависимости от близости Хэллоуина.

И да, речь идет о самой настоящей груде костей, а не какой-то там метафоре.

Впрочем, вряд ли кого-то из соседей можно удивить чем-нибудь эдаким, они давно привыкли. Насколько вообще можно привыкнуть к разгуливающим по газону паукам размером с питбуля, вечно витающим над домом Аддамсов грозовым тучам, леденящему душу вою, раздающемуся из подвала по ночам…

Впервые нехорошие подозрения закрались в голову Мерлина после урока физкультуры в младшей школе. Игнорируя предостерегающие оклики мистера Симмонса, он взобрался по канату слишком высоко, почти под самый потолок, а затем отвлекся на паука, расслабил руки и полетел вниз.

То-то было крику. Особенно когда учитель окинул взглядом его ступню, торчащую под каким-то подозрительным углом, и побледнел. А уж когда Мерлин с невозмутимым видом вправил ее обратно, несчастный мистер Симмонс и вовсе лишился сознания.

Очнулся он в учительской, куда его заботливо перенесли природовед и математик, принял из рук сердобольной преподавательницы этики стакан с водой, залпом осушил его и твердо заявил, что он решил бросить преподавание и вместо этого стать писателем.

К счастью, он почему-то совершенно ничего не помнил об инциденте с лодыжкой.

Когда Мерлин в тот день пришел домой и рассказал о случившемся маме, та лишь пожала плечами и предложила в следующий раз падать на шею: так было гораздо смешнее и все бы перепугались до чертиков.

— Но ма, я не хочу никого пугать. Я хочу с ними дружить, — насупился малыш. Хунит в ответ воззрилась на него полными ужаса глазами, а за ужином громко прошептала мужу:

— Балинор, мне кажется, Мерлин… нормальный!

Глава семейства от неожиданности уронил вилку на стол и зашикал в ответ:

— Не смей так говорить о моем сыне!

В тот вечер Мерлин отказался играть с Фрейей в вивисекцию и долго ворочался в постели, слушая умиротворяющие завывания фамильного привидения. Уснуть удалось только под утро.

С тех пор он принялся наблюдать за другими детьми и вскоре пришел к выводу, что их поведение сильно отклоняется от нормы. К примеру, когда Томми бил Элли учебником по голове, она почему-то начинала плакать, вместо того чтобы выколоть ему ручкой глаз, как это делали все нормальные люди. За обедом близняшки Годакеры не подсыпали друг другу мышьяк в тарелки, не клали дохлых мышей в чай и вообще никак не проявляли свою сестринскую любовь. Кто знает, может, они были слишком стеснительными, чтобы делать это на публике? А уж когда Джеффри нашел на подоконнике дохлую муху и, вместо того, чтобы угостить кого-нибудь, брезгливо выбросил ее в мусор, Мерлин окончательно утвердился в мысли, что его одноклассники — инопланетяне.

Поначалу его это даже восхитило. Мерлин почувствовал себя персонажем японской видеоигры, которому нужно было замаскироваться и втереться в доверие к монстрам, чтобы выжить. Он попросил маму купить ему что-нибудь яркое, как у других детей, чтобы как-то разнообразить принятый у Аддамсов гардероб, состоящий сплошь из одежды темных холодных оттенков.

— Тебе не понравился черный свитер, который связала бабушка? — нахмурилась Хунит. — Между прочим, она старалась!

— Мне очень нравится бабулин подарок, просто я хочу одеваться так же, как мои одноклассники, — терпеливо пояснил Мерлин. Взрослые иногда бывают такими непонятливыми.

Хунит в ответ лишь горестно вздохнула. Через два дня, когда Мерлин вернулся из школы, она протянула ему две тенниски розового и оранжевого цветов с таким видом, будто они нанесли ей смертельное оскорбление.

— Сынок, ты, главное, помни, что мы принимаем тебя таким, какой ты есть, и будем всегда любить, — сказала она на следующее утро, когда Мерлин спустился к завтраку в обновке, и украдкой смахнула слезу. Балинор, в свою очередь, спрятался за газетой и старательно делал вид, что в комнате больше никого нет.

Но даже это не испортило Мерлину его приподнятого настроения. Сидя в школьном автобусе, он мысленно сравнивал себя с Дайан Фосси, которая сегодня должна была впервые установить контакт с гориллой. Ему не терпелось проверить на практике свою теорию о том, что только отсутствие надлежащей маскировки мешало ему до этого момента завести друзей среди своих сверстников. Интересно, смогут ли они почувствовать, что он отличается от них, или все же примут за своего?

Они почувствовали, конечно.

— Что, Мерлин, тебе надоело ходить, как труп, и ты решил вырядиться девчонкой? — уже в школе с насмешкой поинтересовался Джон, мальчишка, что жил с ним по соседству и учился в параллельном классе.

Мерлин нервно одернул розовую тенниску и хотел было сказать в ответ что-нибудь остроумное, но ему не дали: кто-то налетел на него сзади, чуть не сбив с ног, и грубо отпихнул в сторону.

— С дороги, фрик!

— Фрик, точно! — рассмеялся Джон, тыча в Мерлина пальцем. — Вот и папа мой так говорит: «Аддамсы фрики, у них даже собака с приветом!»

— Это не собака, идиот, — зло огрызнулся Мерлин. — Это дикобраз!

С этими словами он растолкал успевших собраться вокруг одноклассников, гордо прошествовал к своей парте и сел, показательно уткнувшись в учебник.

Чувствовал он себя препаршиво. Они обидели Жмурика, назвали его собакой! Нет, он больше не станет никому подражать и пытаться выдать себя за кого-то другого. Лучше он пойдет сегодня домой и позволит Фрейе пометать в него ножи.

А еще лучше будет, если сегодня они выволокут с чердака свою старую гильотину. Ну и что, что это игрушка для самых маленьких, зато после отрубленной головы всегда хорошо себя чувствуешь.

И вот тут-то Мерлин вдруг понял. Возможно, его одноклассники не монстры. Возможно, монстр — это он сам.

Его решительного настроя хватило ненадолго, и Мерлин с ужасом осознал, что он отличается не только от других детей, но и от своей семьи тоже. Ему не доставляли удовольствия женские визги при виде отрубленного пальца, он наотрез отказывался слушать советы безумного дядюшки Гаюса, который подбивал его испытать свое новое зелье, добавив субстанцию кому-нибудь в йогурт, а когда однажды на уроке биологии Мерлин забылся и задумчиво сунул в рот сердце препарируемой жабы, то потом мучительно краснел и бледнел все то время, пока красавицу Лиззи рвало в мусорное ведро (кстати, с того случая прозвище «Фрик» закрепилось за Мерлином намертво).

То ли дело его младшая сестренка. Когда Фрейя только пришла в школу, то в первый же день обозначила четкую границу, по одну сторону от которой находилась она, а по другую — все остальные. Истинная Аддамс, она с холодной надменностью смотрела на чрезмерно кокетливых одноклассниц, отпускала жестокие, сочащиеся сарказмом шутки в адрес самых бойких мальчишек и напропалую препиралась с учителями. Вот ее дядюшке Гаюсу даже не пришлось уговаривать: на следующий день половина класса попросту не явилась на занятие, а некоторые из тех, кто все же рискнул прийти, демонстрировали признаки раннего облысения. Фрейя так хохотала, что учителя что-то заподозрили, и вскоре мистера и миссис Аддамс вызвали к директору школы.

В тот вечер у них был настоящий семейный праздник: никто не видел Балинора Аддамса в таком хорошем настроении с тех самых пор, как их сосед, мистер Дайсон, перекрасил свой благородно-обшарпанный особняк в канареечный желтый цвет. Он несколько раз похвалил Фрейю, но все же попросил умерить количество проделок «в духе Аддамсов», что, на самом деле, не слишком-то облегчило Мерлину жизнь.

Не облегчало ему жизнь и то, как на него смотрели родители, когда утром он выкладывал из пакета с собранным в школу обедом свой бутерброд с жуками и заменял его орехами и сушеными фруктами — единственной «нормальной» едой, которую признавали в их доме.

А уж когда они в школе начали изучать анатомию, и Мерлин, наконец, понял, что он отличается не только в силу привитых ему с детства привычек, но и физически, то у него на голове зашевелились волосы. Он рассматривал картинки в учебниках, смотрел научно-популярные фильмы и кусал ногти. Оказывается, по законам анатомии, когда он впервые перерезал горло Фрейе под радостные хлопки и сюсюканье своих родителей, сестра должна была истечь кровью и умереть. Сломанная нога не должна была срастаться за несколько минут, а отрубленная голова была и вовсе несовместимым с жизнью явлением.

Он решил поставить эксперимент и отрубить себе запястье, но не получил ничего, кроме нескольких капелек крови, упавших на белую поверхность стола. Свежий разруб влажно поблескивал темной рубиновой влагой, а отделенная от тела кисть вдруг поползла к нему и вцепилась пальцами в рубашку, словно боясь, что он забудет ее и уйдет. Мерлин считал свой пульс. Минуту, две, три… Когда он, наконец, сбился со счета где-то в районе десятой минуты, ничего не изменилось. Он был жив, здоров, легкие работали исправно. Тот же вывод можно было сделать и о почках, потому что ему вдруг ужасно захотелось в туалет.

Когда он позже пытался поговорить об этом с мамой, она пожала плечами и ответила:

— Древняя магия, Мерлин. Никто уже и не помнит, с чего все началось. Раньше таких, как мы, было больше, но сейчас все болеют вирусом «нормальности».

«Не думай об этом, сынок» — услышал Мерлин. Как будто это не имело никакого значения.

О, Фрейя, конечно, пришла в восторг. Ее теории о превосходстве Аддамсов над всеми остальными людьми нашлось подтверждение.

Мерлин же был в ужасе и пообещал себе, что больше никогда не будет играть с собственным телом.

И вышло так, что он застрял где-то посередине: одноклассники не приняли его в свою компанию, хоть с возрастом он и сменил образ жующего органы жаб «фрика», став вместо этого «готом-задротом». А в своей отчаянной попытке вписаться в окружающий мир он отдалился и от собственной семьи.

Мерлину нигде не было места, и он с нетерпением ждал выпуска, чтобы укатить в университет, и вот там, наконец, начать жизнь с чистого листа.

И поначалу у него это даже получилось.

Как выяснилось, в студгородке легко было завоевать некоторую популярность среди других студентов, если ты пил абсент, как воду, не пьянея, и баловался тяжелыми наркотиками, оставаясь при этом чистым, как стеклышко. Мерлин даже немного разочаровался, но нельзя сказать, что сильно удивился. Все-таки они с сестрой с детства играли со всякой разной химией.

И вот, когда ему уже казалось, что дела начали налаживаться, на какой-то очередной вечеринке, счет которым был давно потерян, он встретил Ценреда.

Нельзя сказать, что тот был в его вкусе, скорее, он взял Мерлина нахрапом: шептал непристойности прямо в ухо, интимно склонив к Мерлину голову, поглаживал руку и смеялся над его неловкими шутками. Не последнюю роль сыграло и то, что Мерлин тяготился своей девственностью и дошел до того состояния, когда уже готов был вручить ее любому мало-мальски симпатичному парню. Ценред был не хуже и не лучше других, поэтому Мерлин позволил ему взять себя за руку и отвести в чью-то комнату.

Там, в полной темноте, рядом с парочкой, самозабвенно трахающейся на одной из кроватей, Ценред упал на колени, чертыхаясь, расстегнул ему джинсы и, приспустив их вниз по бедрам, одним резким движением заглотил член Мерлина практически до самого основания.

Иисус, Мария и Иосиф! Мерлину пришлось до крови вгрызться зубами в свой кулак, чтобы не заорать от накрывшего его острого кайфа, застлавшего глаза белой пеленой и превратившего нервные окончания в раскаленные провода. Это было совершенно неописуемое чувство, Мерлин никогда раньше не испытывал такого наслаждения. Его всего трясло, хотелось подаваться навстречу, безжалостно трахать Ценреда в рот, думая только о своем собственном удовольствии, но чужие пальцы, жадно впившиеся в его ягодицы, не давали сдвинуться с места.

А Ценред сосал так, будто от этого зависит существование мироздания: проходился языком по всей длине, целовал, дразнил кончиком языка головку, помогал себе рукой, перекатывая в ладони яйца, и стонал, словно это он был в роли принимающей стороны, а не наоборот.

В какой-то момент Мерлин почувствовал, что сейчас не выдержит. Он вцепился Ценреду в волосы, чтобы поумерить его пыл, но не рассчитал, и рванул прядь с такой силой, что выдернул клок волос вместе с кожей.

Ценред отпрянул, заорав во всю глотку, умудряясь перекрикивать гремящую на несколько этажей музыку.

— Ты охренел?! Ты мне скальп снял, маньяк ненормальный!

Кровь лилась из раны сплошным потоком, заливая рубашку Ценреда, и Мерлин отстраненно подумал, что вот, оказывается, как должна выглядеть рана на голове.

Все закончилось беготней, криками, приездом скорой и полиции, которой Мерлин вынужден был полночи объяснять, как он умудрился голыми руками содрать парню кожу с головы. Ну не мог же он, в самом деле, сказать им, что распил ноги дяди Гаюса ножовкой требует недюжинной силы, которая является одной из семейных черт Аддамсов.

После той ночи Мерлин получил новое прозвище — «Маньяк».

Ценред еще полгода бросал на него при встрече убийственные взгляды, прежде чем перешел к полному игнорированию, но Мерлин считал, что белоснежная марлевая повязка на голове была ему очень к лицу, хоть и мешала цеплять парней на одну ночь.

Сам же Мерлин окончательно решил для себя, что больше никогда не будет пробовать ни с кем сблизиться, а все свои силы направит на сохранение семейного секрета.

А потом он встретил Артура, и все полетело к чертям.

Точнее, все полетело к чертям еще с утра, Артур здесь был совершенно ни при чем.

Мерлин на тот момент уже переехал в Нью-Йорк и жил относительно спокойной нормальной жизнью, а если в углу его спальни и стояла гильотина, то это было его личным делом и никого не касалось.

В то утро он как обычно вышел покурить на крышу дома, в котором жил, и задумчиво наблюдал, как первые лучи восходящего солнца один за другим выхватывают из предрассветной мглы силуэты обшарпанных домов Бронкса. Где-то внизу справа выла полицейская сирена, а из открытого окна доносилась ругань пьяных соседей.

Словом, самое обычное утро в его районе.

Что не было обычным, так это послышавшиеся вдруг на лестнице тяжелые шаги. Никогда прежде никто не мешал утреннему ритуалу Мерлина, поэтому он решил спрятаться в тени надстройки и посмотреть, что будет.

Он не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел взобравшегося на крышу грузного мистера Хейга. Тот и передвигался-то с трудом, а когда спускался по лестнице, то занимал собой практически всю ее ширину и бросал полные ненависти взгляды на всех, кто нагло протискивался мимо него, спеша на работу. Странно, что Мерлин только сейчас услышал его: на насквозь проржавевшей пожарной лестнице лязг должен был стоять неимоверный.

Мистер Хейг, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, слез с лестницы и согнулся пополам, упершись ладонями в колени. Он минуты две простоял так, переводя дыхание, а затем огляделся, уверенно двинулся в сторону парапета и предпринял попытку влезть на него.

Мерлин вытаращил глаза: неужто он собирался покончить с собой? И точно! Мистер Хейг, наконец, преодолел возвышенность и опасно забалансировал на краю, раскинув руки для равновесия.

Когда он особенно резко качнулся вперед, Мерлин не выдержал: отбросив сигарету, он выскочил из тени, подлетел к мужчине и, схватив его за полы халата, что есть силы дернул на себя.

Хейг беспомощно охнул и завалился спиной на бетон, а когда его мечущиеся глаза нашарили, наконец, своего «спасителя», он побелел от бешенства.

— Совсем охренел?! — заорал он, брызжа слюной в лицо Мерлину, когда тот вздернул его и рывком поставил на ноги.

— Да вы сами-то в своем уме? — не остался в долгу Мерлин. — Что вы задумали? А как же ваша дочь, она же останется совсем одна!

— Это не твое дело, педрила! Отъебись от меня! — Хейг попытался отпихнуть Мерлина, но не тут-то было: юноша вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. Если кто и покончит сегодня с собой, то точно не сиганув с этой крыши.

Хейг с минуту поборолся с ним, пытаясь разжать пальцы, но Мерлин обладал поистине нечеловеческой силой. К несчастью, он все еще оставался таким же худосочным задротом, что и в студенческие годы, поэтому Хейг бросил свои попытки, и снова ломанулся в сторону парапета, таща Мерлина за собой.

— Сам сейчас отцепишься, — с какой-то мстительной радостью произнес он и принялся взбираться на возвышение, не забывая энергично пихать Мерлина локтями при каждом движении. — Иначе полетишь со мной.

— Мистер Хейг, ну вот какого хера? — продолжал увещевать Мерлин подчеркнуто ровным и спокойным голосом, несмотря на то, что сам он уже практически полностью свисал с крыши, если не считать ноги, все еще упорно цепляющейся за выступ. — Ну что у вас случилось такого, что нельзя было бы решить другим путем? Хотите, я вам денег дам? У меня есть немного!

— В жопу свою недотраханную засунь это бабло, — злобно процедил Хейг сквозь зубы, обливаясь потом: волоком тащить за собой Мерлина оказалось не так-то просто. — И отъебись от моего рукава, если не хочешь сыграть в ящик.

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Мерлин. — Хотите умереть, пожалуйста. Но только вам придется взять меня с собой. И моя смерть, между прочим, будет на вашей совести.

— Меня такой вариант вполне устраивает, — пропыхтел Хейг, а затем, вдруг, безо всякого предупреждения ткнул Мерлина пальцем под ребра.

Может, тот и был нечеловечески силен, вот только он страшно боялся щекотки. А потому тут же от неожиданности разжал пальцы.

И в следующее мгновение понял, что летит вниз.

Перед тем, как удариться о землю и потерять сознание, он успел с тоской подумать, что после такого приключения регенерировать ему придется часа три, не меньше: множественные переломы всегда давались нелегко. А значит, очнется он в настоящем балагане.

Так и случилось.

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, то понял, что лежит на мокром асфальте в зазоре между двумя домами, отделенный от остального мира оградительной сигнальной лентой. Метрах в десяти от него стояла скорая помощь, около которой курили два медбрата, провожая проезжающие мимо такси скучающими взглядами, а прямо над ним возвышался полицейский, записывающий что-то в блокнот.

— Ты бы еще с ногами на меня забрался, — прохрипел Мерлин и попытался сесть. Нужно отдать полицейскому должное, тот не разочаровал: он смешно крякнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, а затем вытаращился на него своими невозможно голубыми глазами.

— Ты! Ты же мертв! Медики подтвердили смерть, сейчас должен подъехать коронер!

— И что прикажешь? Лечь обратно и притвориться трупом? — Мерлин вздохнул и, кряхтя, попытался подняться. По подозрительному хрусту в теле он понял, что ребра еще не успели толком срастись. — Мне на работу нужно.

— Какая работа?! Боже, у тебя, наверное, шок, и ты не чувствуешь боли!

— Все со мной в порядке, сейчас пройдет, — отмахнулся Мерлин и, хромая, двинулся к выходу из подворотни. Полицейский бросился за ним и засуетился вокруг, боясь прикоснуться, чтобы не навредить.

— У тебя же был раскроен череп, я сам видел!

— Ничего, наклею пластырь, — невесело отшутился Мерлин, надеясь, что все как-то само собой рассосется, и все вообще забудут, что видели его.

— Вы позволите? — он неловко протиснулся мимо ошарашенных медиков и двинулся в сторону подъезда, чтобы переодеться перед рабочей сменой.

Естественно, его не оставили в покое. Уже через пять минут в квартиру вломился тот самый полицейский в сопровождении коронера и бледных, как мел, медиков. А дальше его схватили, и, не слушая протестов, отвезли в больницу, где много часов проводили всевозможные обследования, чтобы удостовериться, что он не только жив, но еще и абсолютно здоров. Затем был полицейский участок, где офицер, которого, как выяснилось, звали Артур Пендрагон, устроил ему допрос с пристрастием. Мерлин выдержал его с честью, напропалую лавируя и увиливая от прямых вопросов. В конце офицер устало вздохнул, записал его данные и отпустил с богом.

Как им впоследствии удалось замять дело, Мерлину было совершенно неинтересно. Он вернулся домой поздно ночью, уставший, голодный и злой, и твердо решил, что больше никогда не будет курить по утрам на крыше.

На этом история не кончилась, потому что вечером следующего дня в дверь его квартиры постучали.

На пороге стоял тот самый вчерашний полицейский. Он смущенно улыбался и держал перед собой пакеты из китайского ресторана, словно какое-то подношение.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что это совершенно бестактно с моей стороны, — сбивчиво сказал он. — Но я просто… должен понять.

И Мерлин сдался.

Они проговорили до поздней ночи, и впервые в жизни Мерлин рассказал все обычному, нормальному человеку. А в самом конце отрезал палец и на глазах оторопевшего Артура прирастил его обратно.

Каждую минуту он ждал, что Артур примется уговаривать его показаться специалистам, начнет толкать пространные речи о пользе для науки и о потрясающих медицинских открытиях, которые можно было бы совершить, если бы Мерлин согласился стать подопытной крысой.

Но ничего такого не произошло. Артур лишь качал головой, в нужный момент удивленно распахивал глаза, улыбался и слушал.

А когда Мерлин закончил свой сбивчивый рассказ, задумчиво подытожил:

— Это просто взрывает мозг. Но ты же в курсе, да?

Вот и все.

Когда Артур в тот вечер уходил от него, Мерлин вдруг почувствовал такой сильный приступ непонятно откуда взявшейся тоски, что ему даже пришлось опереться о стену, чтобы не сползти на пол. Артур удовлетворил свое любопытство, обзавелся невероятной байкой, которую по пьяни можно будет рассказывать друзьям в баре, а теперь он просто переступит порог его квартиры и исчезнет из жизни Мерлина навсегда.

Почему-то раньше Мерлину казалось, что если он однажды встретит человека, которому сможет доверить свой секрет, то почувствует долгожданное облегчение. Но стало только хуже.

Оказывается, ему не нужно было выговориться. Оказывается, ему нужен был тот, кто разделил бы его тайну, взвалил себе на плечи и всю оставшуюся жизнь помогал бы ее тащить.

Вместе.

Но через два дня Артур позвонил и пригласил его в бар.

А еще через неделю — на футбольный матч.

Он начал регулярно ему звонить, иногда звал куда-нибудь, а иногда просто болтал и жаловался на начальство.

Он терпеливо и методично выманивал Мерлина из его раковины, пока тот не начал звонить сам.

Так они стали друзьями.

Однажды вечером, спустя полгода, они, по обыкновению, зависали у Артура и смотрели старый боевик из его обширной коллекции «жвачки для мозга», как нелестно отзывался Мерлин о кинематографических предпочтениях друга.

В какой-то момент Артур совсем перестал обращать внимание на происходящее на экране и вместо этого принялся наблюдать за Мерлином, который, с ногами устроившись на продавленном диване, потягивал пиво прямо из бутылки.

— Почему ты до сих пор живешь в Бронксе? А если тебя пырнут ножом в темном переулке? — вдруг спросил Артур.

— То-то я посмеюсь, — хрюкнул Мерлин в ответ, представив себе эту картину. Зная демократичные и гуманные законы их штата, после такого инцидента он вполне мог попасть на крупный штраф за то, что не умер на месте, тем самым спровоцировав у грабителя сердечный приступ.

— Ну, правда. Ты же постоянно жалуешься на соседей.

— Думаешь, так легко найти квартиру в нормальном районе на мою зарплату? — хмыкнул Мерлин. — Отвянь, мужик. Я только встаю на ноги.

— Переезжай ко мне, — сказал Артур.

Мерлин удивленно на него уставился и, как в трансе, несколько раз медленно моргнул.

— Что?

— Я серьезно, — Артур смущенно отвел глаза и, кажется, даже чуточку покраснел. — Переезжай ко мне в Квинс, поделим арендную плату пополам. Ты же и так ночуешь у меня чаще, чем бываешь дома. Я уберу все свое барахло из гостевой комнаты, и ты сможешь…

— У меня есть гильотина! — выпалил Мерлин, лишь бы Артур замолчал. Мысль о том, чтобы переехать к нему, казалась внезапно свалившимся на голову счастьем, и зашедшееся в груди сердце могло этого просто не выдержать.

Артур вздернул бровь.

— Гильотина, Мерлин?

— Да. Иногда по вечерам я люблю отрезать себе голову. Для меня это как массаж. Вряд ли ты сможешь вынести это зрелище, и если ты думаешь, что я шучу то…

Артур, который к этому моменту хохотал так, что весь облился пивом, беспомощно замахал руками.

— Замолчи, замолчи! Боже! С тобой просто с ума сойти можно.

Мерлин насупился и отвел взгляд, но на его плечо тут же легла теплая рука.

— Мерлин, я не в том смысле, — Артур улыбался и смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что у того перехватило дыхание. — Я с радостью приму тебя с твоей гильотиной и странными привычками.

Той ночью Мерлин все же вызвал такси и укатил домой, а когда ворочался в постели и слушал, как этажом выше пожилая проститутка с ироничным псевдонимом «Глиттер» обрабатывает своего очередного клиента, твердо решил, что примет предложение Артура.

Пора прекращать сомневаться и начинать жить по-настоящему.

С помощью друга Артура — Гавейна, который работал в компании, занимающейся грузоперевозками, Мерлин за один вечер переместил все свои пожитки к Артуру.

— Потрясающая вещь, — восторженно протянул Гавейн, глядя на гильотину мерцающими глазами и нежно поглаживая ее потертый деревянный каркас. — И где ты только добыл такую?

— Это семейная, — беспечно ответил Мерлин и тут же прикусил губу, но Гавейн лишь хохотнул и покачал головой.

— Похоже, мне пора задуматься о своем выборе друзей, — с шуточным недовольством проворчал Артур, наблюдая эту картину от двери.

Когда позже тем же вечером Мерлин говорил по телефону с мамой, восторженно рассказывая о потрясающих изменениях, произошедших в его жизни, Хунит с надеждой спросила:

— Может, этот Артур все же серийный убийца? Ну, или хотя бы психопат?

— Нет, мама, — рассмеялся Мерлин. — Он совершенно нормальный.

— «Нормальный», — фыркнула та и вздохнула. — Что ж, сынок, для нас с папой главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Надеюсь, этот Артур хотя бы будет нормально тебя кормить.

— Мам, он же мне не парень, — промямлил Мерлин, чувствуя, как пылают уши. Он изо всех сил пытался спрятать телефон в изгибе шеи и говорить как можно тише, но Артур, кажется, все равно его услышал, потому что, хоть он и продолжал невозмутимо нарезать помидоры, но как-то сразу приосанился и самодовольно улыбался себе под нос.

— Как мама? — спросил он, когда Мерлин, наконец, положил трубку.

— Нормально. Хоронили дядю вчера.

— Что? — Артур выронил нож и повернулся к Мерлину. — Боже, мне так жаль…

— Ой, нет, ты не понял, — Мерлин успокаивающе поднял руки. — У него просто хобби такое, они раз в месяц его хоронят.

Артур с секунду просто таращился на него, как ненормальный, а потом прыснул и вернулся к своему занятию, пробормотав под нос что-то вроде: «Только ты…»

— А ты не собираешься сделать… это? — спросил он через минуту.

— Что именно? — не понял Мерлин.

— Ну… отрезать… голову.

Мерлин вздрогнул. Вот оно, решающий момент. Когда Артур собственными глазами увидит, как по квартире разгуливает безголовое тело, то точно выгонит его на улицу.

Ох, а счастье длилось так недолго… Он рассчитывал, что задержится в этой квартире хотя бы на неделю.

— Я бы не хотел… смущать тебя в первый же вечер, — слабо проблеял он, но Артур лишь отмахнулся.

— Мерлин, о чем бы ты ни думал, выбрось это из головы… что будет легко, учитывая, что ты собираешься ее отрезать, — Артур хохотнул, и Мерлину даже показалось, что он испытывает настоящее удовольствие, как бы между прочим шутя на эту тему. — Это теперь твой дом, ты можешь делать все, что хочешь.

Мерлин потер шею. Вообще-то, день сегодня действительно выдался напряженный, и ему бы не помешало развеяться. Обезглавливание всегда помогало прояснить мысли, к тому же, избавившись от тяжелой ноши, тело отдыхало гораздо быстрее, а сам Мерлин мог в это самое время преспокойно смотреть телевизор в другой комнате.

— Ладно, только не выбрасывай меня из окна от неожиданности.

Артур только с улыбкой покачал головой и принялся сгружать в сковородку нарезанные для соуса овощи.

Когда через минуту Мерлин тихонечко зашел в кухню, держа голову в руках, Артур невозмутимо помешивал овощи лопаткой, но напряженная, словно задеревеневшая спина выдавала его с потрохами.

— М-м-м… Артур. Ты мне не поможешь? Нужно какое-нибудь блюдо…

Артур сделал глубокий вдох, схватил тарелку из комода и, внутренне подобравшись, повернулся.

Мерлин стоял в дверном проеме, зияя свежим разрубом на шее, держал собственную голову в руках и смущенно улыбался Артуру, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Готов? — спросил он, когда Артур неуверенно протянул блюдо, и тот решительно кивнул. Мерлин положил свою голову на тарелку, поморщившись от соприкосновения шеи с холодным стеклом, и, оставив ее на попечение Артура, побрел в свою комнату.

— И что теперь? — нервно спросил тот, вертя тарелку из стороны в сторону. — Как ты собираешься ужинать?

— Ну, тебе придется меня кормить, — где-то в спальне тело Мерлина пожало плечами.

— А разве еда не будет… вываливаться? — уточнил Артур, чувствуя себя при этом на удивление глупо.

— Нет. Не знаю, почему так, но мы с сестрой проводили эксперимент. Связь между головой и телом остается. Не спрашивай, я все равно не смогу объяснить.

Артур лишь хмыкнул, а затем поставил голову Мерлина на холодильник и продолжил помешивать овощи.

Когда ужин был готов, они переместились в гостиную, чтобы поесть перед телевизором, и вот там-то Артур окончательно расслабился. Почему-то тот факт, что ему пришлось кормить Мерлина с вилочки, подействовал на удивление умиротворяющее, а к концу фильма он осмелел настолько, что принялся дергать Мерлина за уши и нос, нагло пользуясь тем, что тот не может сопротивляться.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но мне больше нравится, когда люди убегают, громко крича, — с притворным возмущением воскликнул Мерлин, на самом деле чуть ли не мурлыча от прикосновений Артура. Может, они были грубыми и подчеркнуто дружескими, но мысль о том, что кто-то не просто видел его в таком состоянии, а еще и награждал при этом знаками своей привязанности, сводила его с ума.

Поужинав, они вновь переместились на кухню, где Артур взялся за мытье посуды, время от времени с улыбкой поглядывая на Мерлина через плечо.

— Ну что? — фыркнул тот.

— Извини, я просто… хочу убедиться, что ты все еще здесь. До сих пор не могу до конца в это поверить.

— Что, теперь считаешь меня фриком? — спросил Мерлин и поморщился: он не ожидал, что слово, которое, как ему казалось, он оставил далеко в своем детстве, так хлестнет по сердцу.

Артур, наверное, почувствовал его настроение, потому что выключил воду и повернулся к нему. Он подошел к столу, решительно, но осторожно, взял его голову в свои руки и поднес к лицу так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.

— Мерлин, ты не фрик, — мягко проговорил он. — Ты удивительный и совершенно невероятный.

С этими словами он наклонился вперед и мягко накрыл губы Мерлина своими. Поцелуй был осторожным и почти невесомым, Артур словно боялся, что друг подумает, будто он специально выжидал и воспользовался ситуацией, когда тот был особенно уязвим. Чтобы изгнать эти непрошенные мысли из его головы, Мерлин с готовностью раскрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй, и застонал, когда язык Артура коснулся его языка, посылая по всему телу электрические импульсы.

Они целовались в полной тишине, боясь оторваться друг от друга, боясь той неловкости, которая может повиснуть в воздухе, как только они прекратят.

А затем Артур вдруг подпрыгнул и чуть не выпустил голову друга из рук: оказывается, тело Мерлина присоединилось к ним на кухне и теперь прижималось к Артуру сзади.

— Твою мать, Мерлин! Ну нельзя же так!

— Извини, — хрипло ответил тот. — Оно как-то … само.

Они уставились друг на друга, а в следующее мгновение уже заходились от хохота. Любую неловкость, если она и была, как рукой сняло.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Мерлин, отдышавшись. Артур водрузил голову ему на шею и, пока она прирастала обратно, покрывал щеки и скулы Мерлина нежными поцелуями.

Позднее, когда они переместились в спальню, и Мерлин, оседлав бедра Артура, медленно насаживался на его член, его мысли вдруг осветила вспышка воспоминания: первый год обучения, кампус и то, что случилось с Ценредом.

Он закусил губу от напряжения, и пообещал себе, что будет сдерживаться изо всех сил, лишь бы не причинить боль Артуру, потому что этого он боялся больше всего на свете.

Но тот словно прочел его мысли, потому что крепко взял Мерлина за запястья и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Мерлин. Не зажимайся, слышишь? Отпусти себя. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь.

И Мерлину снесло крышу.

Он принялся яростно скакать верхом на члене Артура, сходя с ума от его жара и от того, как он заполнял его изнутри с каждым резким толчком, с каждым высекающим искры вращением бедер. Артур, который до этого момента лежал практически неподвижно, позволяя Мерлину использовать его для своего удовольствия, словно секс-игрушку, в какой-то момент не выдержал и начал толкаться навстречу движениям Мерлина, лишая его чувства равновесия и ощущения реального мира вокруг.

В какой-то момент наслаждение стало настолько острым, что Мерлину пришлось вцепиться ногтями себе в ключицы, лишь бы не утратить связь с реальностью полностью. Он запрокинул голову назад, с силой проводя ногтями по груди, размазывая по ней кровь и не видя, с каким обожанием и восторгом Артур наблюдает за этой гротескной картиной из-под полуопущенных век.

Но когда ладонь Артура вдруг легла на его член, он понял, что больше не может сопротивляться.

Мерлин сорвался в оглушительный оргазм и, отплывая в белое сияющее ничто, лишь успел почувствовать, как вокруг него теплым кольцом смыкаются руки Артура.

Проснулся он оттого, что кто-то лежал на нем верхом и шумно сопел в затылок.

Мерлин пошевелился, разминая затекшие мышцы, и понял, что лежит на животе, накрытый горячим телом Артура, словно одеялом.

— Очнулся, наконец? — с улыбкой спросил тот, чуть подвинувшись и уткнувшись носом ему в висок.

— Угу, — невразумительно промычал Мерлин, сонно моргая.

— Хочешь, я тебе чаю сделаю?

Это почему-то ужасно рассмешило, и Мерлин, не сдержавшись, прыснул.

— Что я сказал? — нахмурился Артур.

— Ничего, просто… Меня трахнули за чашку чая. Можно ли пасть еще ниже?

Артур уставился на него так, словно не мог поверить своим ушам, а затем расхохотался и покачал головой.

— Вот идиот. Лежи, — с этими словами он чмокнул любовника в губы, спружинил от кровати, и, весело напевая себе что-то под нос, устремился на кухню, в чем мать родила.

Мерлин перевернулся на спину и уставился на гильотину, которая из угла игриво поблескивала косым ножом, словно подмигивая ему. 

Слушая, как Артур возится на кухне и фальшивит на каждой пятой ноте, Мерлин вдруг подумал, что с «идиотом» у него, пожалуй, даже получится смириться.

Он был счастлив.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»


End file.
